1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal message devices. More particularly the disclosed system herein relate to a device and method to provide a viewer, with one-way and interactive messaging and information. The messages and information is provided on projected displays on walls or screens and is unalterable by the viewer.
The communications to the viewer are provided remotely in real time and also in predetermined time frames. The system thereby provides third parties, such as relatives, a means to convey information including one or a combination of images, text, date counters, reminders, and other informational input, whereby the remote viewer, such as an elderly relative, may read and see the information as a projected image or the like to catch their attention in both a direct and periphery view. The information communicated and displayed, may be controlled and transmitted remotely, such as via a personal computer over the internet or using a smartphone.
2. Prior Art
Computers, phones, and other multimedia devices are ever evolving providing users access to virtual spaces where convenience, connectivity, and social awareness are incorporated into the daily lives of the users. Many devices such as smart phones and personal computers employing social networking and messaging capabilities, provide viewers and users means for real-time interactive communication and messaging, thereby allowing a user to feel involved, connected, organized, and informed about daily going-ons of friends, loved ones, relatives, and more.
Such electronic and virtual informational communication tools additionally provide means for users to personally manage their often fast paced lives. Upcoming and prior events can be tracked, schedules can be organized, and memories enhanced though the provision of communication, imaging and the like, and all at the touch of a button. Smart phones, tablets, and PC's access and interconnect the virtual space often through wireless high speed internet connection allowing access from almost anywhere in the world.
With such an advance in technology there is inevitability a greater advance in technological know-how required for the users. Although many users of such smart devices and internet connected communications systems do not necessarily require an in-depth computer programming skill set, there can be a continuing need to learn new steps and methods. However, since most technology has only been recently developed, there is certainly a learning curve and ability needed to operate and navigate through the applications and devices providing these many useful services.
The use and involvement with such communications technology and services, while highly beneficial, may be difficult however for those users or viewers who have mental and physical disabilities, or lack the technical or worldly sophistication required. For instance, young children can lack the knowledge to effectively operate such systems. Another group who could benefit from such communications and technological systems are the elderly, however they may be challenged to operate the system for other reasons, or may have days when they are challenged and days when they are perfectly adept in running and benefiting from such a system.
For individuals who have an ongoing cognitive disability, or for those individuals who may have a transient cognitive problem, the employment of interactive communications and computerized systems can be a significant aid to their daily regimen. Consequently, with the appropriate information and communications managed by third parties alone, or in combination with the challenged user, they may lead independent, social, and organized lives.
As such, it is a shame that such individuals are not afforded access to such virtual communications and information systems due to a transient or ongoing cognitive disability or the like wherein access thereto would provide a richer, fuller, life. For example, images, texts, sounds, singularly or in combinations thereof, can be displayed in the homes of dementia patients for reminders of medication regiments, family visits, important dates, etc. or young children can have friendly reminders about homework, class schedules, chores, etc.
As such there is a continuing and unmet need for a system employing devices and methods allowing for social networking, communication, and messaging information including text, images, events, and the like, for such cognitively challenged individuals. Such a system should provide for messages and indicia and images to be displayed in a manner enabling it to be constantly viewed and accessible to an individual in their home or other domicile. The information should be easily changed and updated remotely, in concert with the sender, or employing multiple users such as caretakers, family members, or friends. The system should provide convenient reminders of events, dates, and schedules to name a few. The device and method should preferably need no interaction from the remote viewer and easy to use. The system should be able to provide real time and up to date indicia and information in concert with ongoing displayed images and text, through projecting such on walls or surfaces which the viewing party constantly passes or views, to increase the chance of the communication reaching the cognitively challenged viewer, and should employ a means for projecting the video which is not alterable by the viewer nor can it be turned off by the remote viewer.